Forget Forgot Forgotten
by ninalovia
Summary: Il veut oublier. Vraiment oublier. Tout oublier.


Title : Forget. Forgot. Forgotten.

Character : Itachi.

Disclamer : Tout les personnages sont à Maître Kishimoto. L'histoire cependant est à moi et je n'accepte pas qu'on me l'a vole.

Résumé : Il veut oublier. Vraiment oublier. Tout oublier.

* * *

_Je me suis perdu. Je me suis perdu. Je me suis perdu._

_J'ai oublié d'où je venais. J'ai oublié qui j'étais._

_Est-ce déjà fini ?_

Je marchais depuis un moment, on le fait tous à un moment. Je marchais pour fuir mes problèmes, pour oublier sans oublier. Pour penser à autre chose.

Je marchais depuis des heures dans une direction inconnue. J'avais tout laissé. Mon petit frère, mes amis, la tombe de mes parents, mes buts, mes obligations. Et tant d'autres choses. J'y aurais laissé ma faim et ma soif si j'avais pu.

Je marchais, pensif. J'aimerais oublier. Pourquoi ne peut on pas oublier sur commande ? Tellement de personnes aimeraient cela ... Quelqu'un à comparé une fois, un souvenir à une bulle ... Dans ce cas ... Éclater la bulle revient-il à effacer le souvenir ou à le faire resurgir ?

Je marchais, sur un sentier inconnu, tel un aventurier courageux. Je n'étais pas courageux, je ne serais jamais courageux. Je ne saurais jamais affronter la tristesse ... Une larme qui dévalait ma joue, est elle courageuse ? Je n'ai plus pleurer depuis si longtemps ...

Je ne pensais plus à ça ... Je n'avais pas le temps de pleurer. Je ne cherchais qu'à oublier.

Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Oublier.

Le Paradis n'est peut être qu'une ivresse éternelle. Le genre d'ivresse qui nous fait perdre jusqu'à notre nom. Et l'Enfer dans ce cas ... Serait juste de garder la mémoire et les regrets.

J'irais en enfer ... Je ne veux pas mourir.

Il faisait froid. J'arrêtais de marcher, j'arrêtais de penser. Je m'allongeais à même le sol et je fermais les yeux.

Les rêves. Simples produits de l'imagination. Ces rêves qui m'emportaient loin de ce sol froid et boueux.

Je suis dans un champ vert, sous un ciel bleu. Le soleil brille. Autour de moi résonne des rires d'enfants. Je souris sans savoir pourquoi, je te sens contre moi petit frère. Tu es là, tu attrapes ma main. Nous courrons sans raison. Ça me réchauffe. Je suis heureux. Je suis tellement heureux que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. Plus jamais je ne ferais rouler les larmes sur tes joues pales. Tu es tout ce qui me reste. Tu es Tout.

Je dors. Je ne me rends compte de rien, les pas autour de moi. Le piège se referme. Je suis égaré, j'ai tout perdu. Même mon cher petit frère. Une branche me tombe dessus, je ne la vois pas, je ne le sais pas, je la sens s'écraser là, sur moi. Loin d'être sage et proche du meurtre. Il n'y a plus de prairie, plus de ciel sans nuage, plus d'astre lumineux. Rouge. La seule couleur que je discerne est le rouge du sang qui me coule dans les yeux. J'ai mal.

Je les sens, mes souvenirs, ils resurgissent dans mon esprit, un à un ils s'en vont. Je l'ai tellement voulu. Mais ... Non ... Je ne veux pas oublier mon petit frère ! N'effacez pas Sasuke !

Je tremble, à la limite de l'inconscience, quelques mots franchissent la barrière de mes lèvres :

- "_Je suis toujours là ... Je suis Itachi Uchiwa_"

Malgré mes efforts, mes paupières se ferment, lourdes.

- "_Je suis ... Toujours là ... Itachi ... U ... U ..._"

Ceux qui me voulait du mal sont loin, voulaient-ils juste m'effacer à moi même ?

- "_Je suis toujours ... La ... Ita..._"

Je ne le saurais jamais ...

- " _Je suis ..._"

- "_Je ..._"

Un homme se réveille en sursaut, des frissons lui parcourent le dos et des gouttes de sueurs glissent sur son visage. Dans la pénombre il remarque qu'il est toujours dans l'auberge où il s'est endormi la veille. Son ami à ses côtés se redresse et lui demande s'il va bien. Il ne sait plus où et quand il a rencontré cet ami mais il sait qu'il peut compter sur lui. L'Homme trésaille un peu, ses longs cheveux sombres lui collent à la peau, il a chaud. Il répond de sa voix rauque en frottant la vieille cicatrice qui lui parcoure le front :

- "_Juste un mauvais rêve ..._"

Il se recouche, ferme les yeux.

**C'est fini.**

* * *

J'ai eu beaucoup de bons retours avec One-shot sur d'autre site de Fan-Fiction.

J'espère que vous comprendrez le sens de l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis. Vous savez que j'adore ça.

Review ?


End file.
